


Perfect

by masteremeraldholder



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masteremeraldholder/pseuds/masteremeraldholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot on how Amy feels insecure about her weight. Based on a prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this is my first story on here, I'm still learning the ropes! Also, I picture Amy having a lil' chubb!

I was awoken by a piercing noise. It was the doorbell.

"Manic!" I yelled. "Get the door!"

A few seconds passed. The ringing continued.

"Sonia!" I tried calling her. The bell still rang. They must've left already.

I sighed and crawled out of bed. I stumbled down the stairs blearily and crossed the living room to the front door. I snatched open the door, shielding my eyes from the bright sun.

I don't know who I was expecting to be there, damn sure not Amy; And that's exactly who was there. She stood there, her green eyes wide, like she'd been up for hours. I was caught off guard by her just showing up without a heads-up. I wasn't decent, I was shirtless, only clad in sweatpants. I knew for sure I had bed head.

"Amy..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "It's 7 AM, what are you doing here?"

Amy rolled her eyes and walked past me, into the house. "It's noon, Sonic."

I stood there confused for a moment, then I closed the door. Amy was sitting on the couch, already channel surfing. "Everyone's busy and I'm bored." She said.

I only nod. I trudge back upstairs to put on some clothes.

When I came back down, Amy was lying on the sofa, her arm propping her head up. She didn't seem to notice me as she was watching some sort of reality show.

I sat on the back of the couch, swinging my legs over it and slid behind her.

"Real classy." She said, her eyes not leaving the TV screen.

I smirked and pressed my forehead to her neck. "You know you love it."

She snorted.

I wrap my arms around her waist and inhale the sweet scent of her hair. Oddly, I could feel her tensing up. Her breathing became more rigid and her shoulders were broader.

Was she sucking her stomach in?

I knew that she'd always been self-conscious about her weight around girls, majority of the girls at our school were twigs, but why was she shy around me? Was I that intimidating to her? It shocked me to think that someone as outspoken as her could feel shame about herself.

Instinctively, I tightened my grip around her. I leaned in close to her ear.

"Stop being insecure, you're beautiful." I whisper.

Her cheeks redden and her breath hitches for a moment. Then she exhales, her stomach expands back to its normal state.

I kiss her cheek and place my hand under her shirt on her warm belly. "You're perfect."


End file.
